No sex!
by Flowing Tears
Summary: COMPLETE! The relationship between our favorite Russian couple, between sex and fights, their story coming to an end. Or does it? YAOI
1. no sex!

Tala is horny but Kai is mad. So no sex for a week. Will Tala survive or not. Rated m for filthy mature thoughts and stuff coming up. I'm such a perv. Chapter 1 the whole summary. R&R please.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but there needed to be more blood because no one gets of an island with villains that unscarred. And where did all the muscles go? Espessially Kai had to loose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging loose. So for the rest… it sucked.

Chappy one: no sex for a week.

It had been a day to remember. It was in the middle of the winter. And that morning Max had successfully (don't ask how) made the Bladebreakers compete in a snowball fight. After he made up strategic teams, the fight would start. It would be Ray and Max against Tyson, Kai and Kenny. And because the odds would be uneven, even Tala, who has been with Kai for some time, had to compete. Needless to say he won.

And that night, when everyone was gone and Tala and Kai were alone, he wanted to 'celebrate' his victory. "Come on you have to admit. That was fun." Tala had started the conversation. He received a cold glare as an answer. "Did you see how I buried Ray into the snow?" He jumped next to Kai on the couch. "No." Was the answer he received. "Why not?" Tala then asked him looking hopeful. Because the only answer he had received the entire day was 'no'. Kai looked at him with eyes o so cold. "Because someone had buried me in snow to." Tala's look changed to confused. It was silent for a few minutes when Kai's eyes went from icy cold to burning hate. "I was buried UNDER Ray." He said standing up. Tala was in shock. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the room.

Kai sat on the bed in the large room. He looked at the window. Snow was falling outside. This would mean that Max would make everyone join the snowball fight tomorrow. He wondered if he was to hard for Tala. He was going to forgive him, but only if… His thoughts were cut of when two strong arms wrapped around him. "Still mad?" Tala purred in his ear. "Maybe." Kai looked away. "Come on. Its not like you are weak. Your little team just sucked." Tala said holding his lover tight. Because if he would let go now, Kai would show him weak. And he already was very annoyed.

And after struggling for a few minutes Kai gave up. Tala rolled him up to the middle of the bed. He sat up with Kai still in his arms. "Stop being mad?" Tala asked with puppy dog eyes. It didn't help because he sat against Kai's back. "Hmm." Kai said. "I'm sorry." Tala purred against his neck. Kai loved that. "So… what do you wanna do tonight?" Tala asked in a seductive tone. "Sleep." Kai said, his anger coming back. "That's ok." Tala said. He now took his lover in a tight hug. "But… I still want to celebrate my victory." He kissed Kai's cheek. "And I want to sleep." Kai said as he controlled his anger. Tala kissed his cheek again and then lowered to his neck. He knew Kai couldn't resist now. "Let… go." Kai demanded. Tala licked his neck again, sending a shiver down Kai's body. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kai's shirt and kissed his way over Kai's shoulder. Then he kissed his neck again, and his cheek. But before Tala could kiss Kai's mouth, he received a punch in his stomach.

"What?" Tala asked rubbing his sore stomach. "Don't think you'll get me that easy. Not this time." Kai said getting of the bed. "What do you mean?" Tala said. "You humiliated me this morning! So no sex!" Kai almost screamed. "But… but we haven't had sex since… this morning." Tala whined also getting of the bed. "And I hope you enjoyed it because you're not getting any for a week!" Kai was furious now. "What? But that's not fair!" Tala got a little desperate. "To bad." Kai said as he kicked his lover out of the room and locked it. "You sleep on the couch!" And with that, Tala was beaten.

Femmey: "Aaaaw poor Tala. This was the summary so review. I will continue the story as I had planned in my sick mind. No blood, rape, incest or violence. (No offence to the writers who do have these subjects in their story's. I already got 2 ppl mad at me for not telling that.) Just sick thoughts of a boy in heat. And no, I will not tell you how I get that information." Deathglare: "You talk to much."

Femmey: "I now. XD"

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"

Doomgaze: "…"

Femmey: "So leave a review. And flames are so nasty. Still you can do that, but you will just make a fool of yourself because I have no idea what it is. Haha. Send me your thoughts."

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"


	2. day 1: no sex for a week

Tala is horny ,Kai is mad. No sex for a week. Will Tala survive? Rated m for filthy mature thoughts and stuff coming up. I'm such a perv. But if you hate gay ppl, please bugger someone else because you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: Now if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

NOTE: I seem to have trouble with the word to. I don't really know when I need to use to or too. And I also have trouble with of and off. English is not my main language so I thank Word for the check, but it doesn't tell me when I need to use to or too. But I am working on it. And may I thank the one who mentioned this again? XD

Day 1: No sex.

That morning, Tala woke up next to Kai. Because last night, after an hour full of whining and scratching the door, he was allowed to sleep in the bed. And because the last time he had sex was at least 20 hours ago, he felt… needy. And Tala was the kind of guy who had absolutely no patience. He embraced Kai so said person would not get away. "Wake up." Tala whispered in his ear. "Hnn." Was his answer. So Tala rolled Kai on his back and laid on top of him. "Wake up." He said again. "Hmrn." Sounded beneath him. Then Tala kissed Kai's lips softly, making his eyes open slowly. "Hmrn…? What…?" Kai looked at his lover. "Good morning." Tala said looking happy and somewhat horny. Then they kissed again.

Kai embraced his lover, pulling him even closer. Tala put his hand behind Kai's neck and pulled him up, deepening the kiss. He let his free hand wander about Kai's body. Then he kissed Kai's cheek and jaw, and trailed kisses down his throat. "Tala… stop." Kai muttered. Tala made his way around Kai's neck, receiving a moan with every lick he gave. "Tala… I said… stop." Kai muttered some more. Tala kissed Kai's neck once more, then made his way down his collarbone and the middle of Kai's chest. "T…Tala." Kai said again. Tala made his way further down Kai's body, kissing every curve, tasting him. But before he got to Kai's boxer, he felt a good yank from his hair. "What…?" Tala looked up. He met the cold gaze of his lover. "A good morning kiss is ok. But like I said. No sex for a week." And with that, Kai pushed Tala of him. "I'm gonna take a shower. And if you even think of coming in…" Kai said looking devilish. He got a towel and made his way out of the room. "But… but I'm horny." Tala whined.

The rest of the day went ok. Kai made breakfast and they ate it. Tala watched TV, and everything went great. Lunch came, and it went well. Tala tried to grope Kai a few times, but received a scary look every time he did. And Kai could be very scary if he wanted to be. Later that day Tala stole a kiss from Kai. He just looked back in anger. "Can't I even kiss you?" Tala would ask with big puppy eyes. This was no offence. That is until Tala would kiss Kai's neck again while unzipping said persons pants. The result was a stomp in the gut, and he was not allowed to kiss hem anymore. "But I won't last a whole week!" Tala whined as Kai went to do something different. .

Dinner had to be made, and since Tala is as good as cooking as Max missing an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kai always had to cook. "Shall I help you?" Tala asked looking over Kai's shoulder. "You can wash the tomato's for me." Kai said as he hacked some unions. Tala did as he was told. He washed the tomato's until they would shine. But he suddenly got distracted. Kai was looking for a knife, down in the bottom drawer. And Tala couldn't look away as Kai's ass was practically calling him. "TALA!" Kai screamed. He looked up, frustrated that his fantasy was stopped. "Where is it?" Kai asked. "I…I think the drawer above it." He muttered. And he knew that if things were this bad, and he was this horny already, then this would be a long week. Unless…

Around 11 o'clock, it was bed time. Kai stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" He asked looking behind him to Tala. "Coming…" Tala said rolling of the couch and getting up. When he stood up, he could swear he saw Kai smile. But now the hard part came. Tala had to go to the same bed as Kai. And Tala had to watch Kai remove his clothes… Ok, so he could look the other way, but he just didn't. He saw Kai unbutton his shirt slowly, taking it of and throwing it on the ground. Now Kai would take the rest off to. So just in case, Tala looked away for as long as he could take.

(4 seconds later)

Tala looked back. Kai was now only in boxer. Tala saw a smooth back, and a silky skin. The curves of his body were shown even better by the bedroom light. And for Tala (as being a man) it didn't satisfy by just looking at him. Kai turned around. "Like what you see?" He asked seductively. "Do I." Tala said as he sat down on the bed. Kai walked over to him. "You know. You have been a good boy for the day." Kai climbed on his lap, a leg on each side. "I think I've punished you enough." Kai took Tala's lips in a deep kiss. Tala was surprised. But he wasn't going to ask questions. So he moaned, rubbing his hands over Kai's body. Kai took of Tala's shirt and grabbed him around his neck with one hand, the other in Tala's hair. Kai moaned when Tala broke the kiss and licked his neck slowly. Tala slid one hand into Kai's boxer, making his lover moan some more. Then they kissed again. Tala was groping Kai's ass and Kai kept moaning. Tala started licking Kai's jaw and neck, causing his lover to jolt in pleasure. Then he lifted Kai of his lap, and took of his boxer.

"TALA! Why are you drooling? You'll ruin the carpet if you keep at it!" Kai screamed at him. Just another fantasy. And the week has only just begun.

Femmey: "Like it? Its still abit short but I want to make the chappies longer."

Doomgaze: "…"

Femmey: "Give me suggestions. Tell me you like it or hate it."

Deathglare: Because we suck at this."

Femmey: "No we don't. This is an experiment."

Deathglare: "We suck."

Femmey: "No we don't."

Doomgaze: "…"

Femmey: "To write good male to male porn!" (Takes action hero pose.)

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"

Femmey: "Thanks for the reviews."


	3. day 2: still no sex

Tala is horny ,Kai is mad. No sex for a week. Will Tala survive? Rated m for filthy mature thoughts and stuff coming up. I'm such a perv. But if you hate gay ppl, please bugger someone else because you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

Still no sex: day 2

_(Thoughts belong to Tala. Just to make things work better.)_

It was 10 in the morning when Tala woke up. He looked around for his lover, but found empty sheets in the place. "Hah. I can last for a week." He said looking confident. He rolled on his back, _I don't need Kai. I don't need to touch him … or kiss him …or … fuck him. _(You can guess that Tala lost al confidence.)

Tala left out a small whimper and got out of bed to put some clothes on. Then he left the room in serge for Kai. He found said lover in down yonder kitchen. "Good morning." Tala said as he embraced Kai. "Good morning." Kai said back. _Maybe he has forgotten everything_. Tala placed his lips in Kai's neck. "You'll only get yourself horny if you do that." Kai said in a cold tone. _Huh?_ "That is supposed to happen." Tala whispered in his ear. Then Kai turned around. _Gotcha_. Tala hugged Kai tightly. But when he wanted to kiss him, Kai held his hand up to stop him. "To bad." Kai said pushing Tala of him. "What do you mean?" Tala asked in one last try. "Just like I said. No sex for a week." Kai told him.

But of course, Tala would never surrender that easy. So he made a plan to get sex. But it was Sunday and he had no idea where to get sleeping pills. So he made another plan. And so, that afternoon, Tala went to the living room. Kai was half asleep on the couch. He didn't even look up to knowledge Tala's entry. And this made Tala grin. He sneaked over to Kai and leaned over him. Kai's eyes were half closed, still, he did look up to Tala now. But when he (finally) realised Tala was going to jump him, … … Tala had already jumped him. "Tala… get ofa me." Kai said struggling against Tala's weight. "No." Tala said as he held Kai down with ease.

"Let me go." Kai demanded again. Tala kissed Kai's neck. "Tala… hmnnn… stop." Kai said as Tala started to suck. "Why? I know you love this." Tala said between kisses. "I… I mean it. unnh." Kai said but closed his eyes nonetheless. Tala licked his neck again, and received a moan this time. "Tala… I mean… it." Kai said still trying to push him away. Tala only pushed him harder into the couch. _Now I got you right where I want you_. He kissed Kai fiercely, taking dominance as soon as he could. He had pinned Kai down now, and kissed his neck again. Because he knew Kai would practically melt when he did so. "T… Tala stop… I said…." He was silenced when Tala kissed him again. Tala was already hard, and he felt Kai getting hard under him. _You are so mine_. Kai's struggles became weaker, and that pleased Tala even more. He licked Kai's jaw and cheek, then went down to his neck again. Kai was breathing heavy, and he had stopped struggling almost completely. _This went better then I thought_. Tala wanted to sit up to take of Kai's shirt, but when he did, Kai pushed him away and he fell on the floor. And when he looked up, he saw that Kai was furious.

"You know what I said. But if you keep this up…" He lowered his head to Tala's level. "I will personally crush your balls!" Tala paled. "Nhnnn… you wouldn't…." He crept a few inches away from Kai. "Wanna bet?" Kai smiled. And that scared the living daylights out of him.

A few hours have passed, and Tala had been avoiding Kai for some time now. Mostly because he still feared for his balls. He decided to watch TV. "_And now, the new video from 50 cent. With candy shop!" _The announcer spoke. _That will be harmless_. The rapper started to speak.

"I'll take you to the candy shop."

"I'll let you lick the lollypop."

"Oh yeah girl don't you stop."

"Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."

And during the video, the rapper had no shirt on. _He is…so… hot._ Tala quickly turned the TV off. _I will… listen to the radio_. "_And now our number 1 hit from Korn_." _Aha. That will keep me from thinking about sex._ The singer started to sing after a guitar solo.

"Aaaaal day I… dream aaabout sex."

"Aaaaal day I …dream aaabout fuuucking."

"NO MORE RADIO!" Tala turned off the radio. _Everything seems to be against me._

"What do I do?" Tala asked to a chair. _I need to fuck somebody. Wait…I'll take a cold shower!_ He stood up with a feeling of triumph. He walked out of the room, down the hall to the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks. _Wait… a shower is running. That means… Kai. Water pouring down on him. While he will be wet and slippery to the touch. And so hot. Steam coming from his body…_ He stopped himself from thinking about that. The memory of crushing balls fresh in his memory. _Maybe… I should sleep on the couch. _He turned around and wanted to walk away, when the shower was stopped. Tala stopped in his tracks for the second time in 3 minutes and turned around. A smile crossed his face.

_I'm not the only one who is horny so…_ He pushed his ear to the door. He heard a soft thumb followed by footsteps. Then they stopped, and Tala could hear clothing being put on. _Now lets see… towel dropped on the floor… and …do I hear a boxer?… … what? Nothing more…?_ And then the footsteps came his way. _You'll wish you would've put on more clothes._ Another smile, darker then the last one, appeared on Tala's face. He waited around a corner between their bedroom and the bathroom, and just a few moments later, the bathroom door opened. And just like Tala thought, Kai was wearing only boxers.

"Tala?" Kai asked. He looked around but saw no one. "I could've sworn…" Kai started to walk down the hall. "…I heard Tala." Then, when he wanted to walk around the corner, he got jumped. (yay again.) "And you were right." Tala said as he pinned him down almost into the floor. "Get away!" Kai called out. "Its your own fault." Tala sat up, but this time, Kai couldn't push him away. "Huh?" Kai asked. "All you put on was a boxer, so it will be easy to take it off." Tala made another evil smile as he grabbed a small part of Kai's boxer. But when he wanted to yank it down, Kai smiled even eviler then he did. "Try it." He smiled. Tala waited for a second, then stood up. "Good boy." Kai patted his head and went to their bedroom. "I'm going to bed." He closed the door behind him. _He's to scary now. But he seems to be horny to_. Muahaha. Tala walked after Kai. _Tomorrow will be different._

Femmey: "I want to thank all the ppl who reviewed. And there seem to be a lot of hits to my story to. What do they exactly mean?"

Deathglare: "More then 200 already?"

Femmey: "And that makes me happy."

Doomgaze: "…"

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"

Femmey: "And I think I almost solved the of/off mystery. Like…off is turning a machine or clothing off right? Do I almost get it or does my English really suck?"

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"


	4. day 3: i dream of you

Tala is horny ,Kai is mad. No sex for a week. Will Tala survive? Rated m for filthy mature thoughts and stuff coming up. I'm such a perv. But if you hate gay ppl, please bugger someone else because you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

Day 3: And again, no sex.

The next morning, everything seemed to represent a small part of Tala's mood.. The sky was dark and full of clouds. Seagulls flew low. And a thundering noise came their way. But then again, it was just a small part. For still, Tala was horny. And this time, his so called lover was in the bed next to him, fast sleep. But Tala couldn't give a hamsters ass. So he turned on his side and firmly grabbed his favourite person so he had no chance of escape. "Kai…?" He gently whispered in his ear. "Kai …" He whispered again. Then he sat up. "Wake up!" He called out making Kai jolted up and almost bumping his head against Tala's.

"What…?" Kai looked around, confusion shown on his face. "What is it?" He asked Tala. Tala turned him around to face him properly. "Still mad?" He asked. Kai looked at him. "Maybe." Kai said. "Maybe? But I have been good." Tala said. Kai shifted a little. "Ok ok. No I'm not mad anymore." He eyed Tala to see his expression. "So you forgive me?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "I just said that." Then Tala smirked. _I knew it_. Kai thought as he got ready to shove Tala away. And with success.

Tala got up and looked for his clothes. They were scattered on the floor though he had no idea why. He had no reason to throw them on the ground. When he found a shirt and stood up, he did bump into Kai, making him fall on the floor, on his stomach, in a very attractive position. "Hey, watch it." Kai said looking up. "Sorry…." Tala said. He had no idea why, but for some reason, god knows why, Kai's boxer had slipped almost from Kai's waist, showing more skin then Tala (In this poor state of hornyness) could bear. "You… ok?" He asked as he tried to put his shirt on. "I'm fine." Kai said turning around. He was lucky to, for he had found his favourite belt under their bed. But his joy was soon forgotten, because Tala got ready to jump him. (Yes I know, again.)

So he was ready, he jumped, and Kai had left the place Tala had jumped. He did have his belt. Then an evil plan crossed his mind. "You want it?" He looked at Kai. He just nodded. "To bad 'cause you aren't getting it." He said as he got ready to rip the thing apart. "NO!" Kai screamed as he jumped Tala. Tala cached him and rolled him on the floor, holding Kai's hands above his head, using the belt to tie him to the bed. "What the…" Kai said. He couldn't get loose and Tala wasn't gonna let him go either. "Gotcha." Tala said smiling.

"Let me go." Kai said. Tala bowed over him, pinning his legs down so he couldn't kick. "No." He whispered in his ear, licking the shell and making Kai shiver. Then he kissed Kai's cheek, going down to his neck and licking it. Kai shivered when Tala rubbed one hand between his legs. Tala licked his neck one last time before going down to kiss his collarbone. Then he went further down to lick his chest, making Kai moan. "T…Tala…" Kai whispered as Tala made his way down to Kai's bellybutton. Tala dipped his tongue in it and he received another moan. Tala went back up to kiss Kai, pleased that he received no more struggles.

Tala kissed Kai fiercely, taking dominance before Kai knew it. Tala still had pinned him down, kissing his neck, stroking his hair with one hand, caressing his body with the other. He could feel Kai getting hard under him. But that didn't please Tala. He wanted Kai to beg, plea for him to take him. So he went down again, but this time slower. He trailed small kisses down Kai's throat and collarbone. Then he kissed his shoulder and back to his neck. He went down, kissing every curve, receiving more moans as he did. He got down at Kai's bellybutton again, he dipped his tongue in, and went further down. He used both hands to remove Kai's boxer, leaving him naked and at his mercy.

He caressed Kai, receiving the expression he wanted before Kai closed his eyes. He kept stroking until Kai opened his eyes again, looking at him with need. Tala stopped stroking and gently kissed Kai's head before he opened his mouth more and started sucking his length completely. "T…Tala aah." Kai moaned some more. He sucked until Kai was moving the way he wanted. Then he stopped, receiving a whimper and a plea from Kai. Just as he wanted.

Now Tala took off his shirt and boxer, leaving himself naked on top of Kai. They kissed again while Tala gently pushed Kai's legs apart. Kai shivered when he felt Tala's erection push against his entrance. Tala grabbed one of his legs and slid it over his hip, receiving all the room he needed. He pushed himself inside Kai. Kai hid his face in Tala's neck. Tala waited for a moment to kiss Kai one last time. Then he moved. Slow at first, going faster when he got comfortable, making Kai moan with every thrust he made. He heard Kai moan louder as he went. Tala kept kissing Kai's face while he used his hand to roam over his body. He saw Kai's eyes close, which meant he was close to his climax. And just before Kai came, Tala bit his neck, making Kai almost scream his orgasm. Tala moved a few more times before he came, clashing down on Kai, breathing heavy. Then he looked into Kai's eyes. "Still mad?" He asked. "Tala." Kai said. Tala closed his eyes again, laying down on his koi.

"Tala." He heard Kai say again. "Tala wake up." Tala looked up. "What?" He turned around. He was still in bed. Kai was next to the bed. "Come on its time for breakfast."

The rest of the day went better then Tala had expected. He occupied himself with watching TV, reading a book and looking how Kai did his stuff. He was wondering how Kai could be so cold. Wasn't he horny. Didn't he need sex? Or did he jerk off to many times a day to care? Well, Tala went on a quest to find out. He went to search ( ----- Troublesome Aries) his favourite fuck toy, as he called him o so lovable. At this moment, Kai was in the kitchen preparing diner. Tala walked up too him. Now, he knew he had to be smart. He walked around the kitchen table. He had to be clever. He grabbed him from behind. He had to be subtle. He pushed Kai against the counter... "How come your not horny?" Tala asked. "I have my reasons." Kai said. Tala was defeated. …

…

For now. Muahahaha.

After dinner and helping Kai with the dishes, Tala left the kitchen. Kai never looked away. _Is it me or is it hot?_ Tala wondered. He went to the living room and dropped himself on the couch. Then he sat up and took of his shirt. _Why isn't he horny?_ These thoughts hunted Tala's already tortured mind. He wanted to have sex. Didn't Kai want to have sex too? Then Kai came in. "Tala. Have you seen my book…?" Kai looked around the room, not noticing Tala had gotten up from his couch and was standing behind him. He turned around and looked down at a muscular chest. Tala looked over him. "No I haven't." Tala said now looking down to him. _Shit_. Kai thought. _Aha I found your weak spot. muahaha_. Tala thought. "Well, I'll just go look in the… bathroom." Kai wanted to turn around but Tala grabbed him. "Lets cuddle on the couch." He demanded lifting Kai off the ground like he had no weight. "Lets not." Kai struggled, but of course, Tala didn't put him down.

Tala drooped himself on the couch with Kai on top of him. "Tala I want my book." Kai mumbled as Tala grabbed him in such way he had to lay with his head on his chest. (now that is sadistic) _You can't go back now_. Tala held Kai close. Then Kai looked at him. "Let me go." Kai demanded. "Either you cuddle with me or we have sex now." Tala said looking in his eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow. "No sex. You still have to go… what… 5 days?" Kai said with a grin. "Then we cuddle." Tala told Kai. "Fine." Kai laid his head on Tala's chest_. What that's it?_ It was silent for a minute or so. "I want ice cream. You want ice cream?" Kai asked Tala. He shook his head. "More for me." Then Kai rolled himself on the floor. He left the room, leaving Tala alone. _I feel better because of this morning. And I think I know what Kai wants_. A grin crossed his face as he turned the TV on to watch… uhm… … Friends.

A few moments later Kai reappeared with a bowl of ice. He stopped in front of Tala. "Either you sit up or I will sit on you." Kai looked at him. "No. Sit down." Tala said as he looked back at the TV. "Get off my couch." Kai took a bite from his ice. "My couch." Tala claimed his couch. Then he felt weight press upon him. Kai was now sitting on his chest as he obsessively watched Joey while eating his ice cream. And that didn't do Tala any good. Kai scooped some ice on his spoon and brought it to his mouth to lick it clean. Then he scooped up some more. A lot more. Ok to much. A few drops fell on Tala's chest. "Wha…? That's cold." He looked up at Kai. "My ice cream." Kai whined. "Thank you for your concern." Tala raised an eyebrow. "I know, I dropped my ice cream." Kai whimpered some more. Then he put his empty bowl on the table next to the couch. Then he bowed down to lick the ice off Tala's chest. But he hesitated. He looked at Tala. "Never mind." Kai sat up again. The he climbed down on the floor and walked to the kitchen.

Tala smiled. _I know exactly what you want_. He smiled some more.

Femmey: "Tell me what you think. First real sex scene (Lemon right?) I want to know how I did. Be honest please."

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"

Doomgaze: "…"

Femmey: "Last chapter was from Tala's pov, and now I wanted both." (Smiles XD looking scarier then usual, promises not to smile again o.o) And I think I know too and to as well as of and off. **Next time, we'll see how horny Kai is. -.o "**


	5. day 4: i need it more then you

Tala is horny ,Kai is mad. No sex for a week. Will Tala survive? Rated m for filthy mature thoughts and stuff coming up. I'm such a perv. But if you hate gay ppl, please bugger someone else because you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

Day 4: I need it more then you.

Thoughts belong to Kai. Hope you like it.

The next morning, Kai woke up next to Tala again. Well, under him was more like it. "T…Tala…mphf." Kai mumbled into his pillow as he tried to push him off. Tala had his arms wrapped around Kai's arms, pushing on his upper body, and one of his legs around his own. And Tala was heavy._ Are you kidding me?_ "Tala… wake up." He tried to turn around, but had no success. Tala's head was hidden in his neck and Kai started to sweat because hot breath was swirling over him. Kai turned his head some more to face Tala. Then he stirred_. I think he's waking up_. And before those thoughts had ended, two bleu eyes opened slowly, staring at Kai.

"Kai, your all sweaty." Came the brilliant reveal from above him. "Does that mean you're hot?" The red head whispered in Kai's ear. _Well duh._ "Well duh." Kai said. Tala wasn't even fully awake, but he was mocking him already. "Really hot?" Tala asked as he enjoyed Kai's ignorance. "Want me to take care of it?" _Well that would be nice._ "Well, you can do that by…" Kai stopped his sentence. _ Shit. You are kidding me. Wait… is he even awake? _ Kai started to move but Tala's grip became tighter, forcing him to stop. Tala moved a little. Now he was laying completely on top of Kai's back. He wrapped his arms and legs around the smaller boy as much as he could. Kai had no chance for escape.

"Lets screw around a little." Tala whispered just loud enough to be heard. Kai could feel Tala gently bite his neck. _Don't let him…_ Tala went from gentle bites to smooth kisses over Kai's neck. Slowly, he went up and down, receiving short moans as he did. _Shouldn't let him…_ Kai started to move in any possible angle, but Tala's grip was so tight he had to stop again before it would hurt him. _Maybe if I…_ Kai started moving again so Tala's grip would tighten more. _Now lets kick you off._ "Uhn… Tala … you're hurting me." Kai said not looking at him. _This should work_. "But that's what you like." He received as answer. _Damn._

_Come on get off me_. Kai moved some more. All of a sudden, Tala lifted him up and grabbed both of his wrists in one hand. Now Tala had one free hand. He pushed Kai down again, making sure he couldn't get away. Then Tala started kissing Kai's neck again, using his free hand to touch Kai in lower places. "N… naaah" Kai said. Tala used his free hand to get into Kai's boxer. _Yes…_ Kai felt his lover touch him slowly and it got him hard. "Tala…" Kai moaned. "Like this?" Tala mocked him. "Get… aaah." Kai moaned some more. Tala pulled Kai on his side, but still held him down with his arms. He pushed against Kai's legs so one of his legs could slide it between, pushing his legs apart. Now Tala could freely touch Kai, and Kai couldn't move. "Like it when I touch you here?" Tala gently licked Kai's neck. "uuhn…. aaah." Kai answered.

_Oh god yes_. Tala touched Kai's dick gently before grabbing it and pulling roughly. "nj…naaa…aaah." Kai moaned. "Like it rough huh?" Tala smirked as he jerked him off. Kai shivered with pleasure, moaning louder as Tala pulled harder. All of a sudden he felt more hands roam his body, but he was sure Tala was still holding him down. It was as if some one was shaking him. Kai closed his eyes, and he could hear someone call his name.

"Come one wake up." Tala whined. "I'm hungry." Kai looked at Tala. "Make my food." Tala demanded. _WTF? Cheesy dream... screw you…_ "Come and make my breakfast!" Kai turned his back to Tala. After all, he was still hard from his dream, and didn't want Tala to find out. "That's it." Tala said as he lifted Kai up with the blanket still wrapped around his body. Tala made sure he got a good hold of the boy, and started carrying him out of the room to the kitchen. "T…Tala… what is this?" Kai wondered as he was carried down the hall like a new bride. "This is me carrying you to the kitchen so you can make me food." _Duh_. "At least put me down I can walk myself." Kai said as he struggled to get loose. "Ore else I won't make you breakfast." Kai said after Tala had taken more steps. And with that, Tala dropped Kai on the floor. "…Auw." Kai said rubbing his sore butt.

"Here let me make it better." Tala said as he already sat on top of him. He stared at Kai, and silence followed. Tala looked at Kai hungry, and Kai suspected it wasn't from normal hunger. "Well now… lets make you… food?" Kai sat up, but Tala hadn't moved. Instead, he smirked. _Not now, I'm still horny from that dream_. Kai made a try to shove Tala away by pushing onto his chest. That was stupid. _So hard._ Tala had Kai down by his hips with his own legs, and he grabbed Kai's wrists to pin him down to the floor. "Forget breakfast." Tala moved to kiss Kai on his mouth. _Turn your head you fool._ But Kai didn't. He wanted Tala. Bad. But their kiss was disturbed but a growling noise. "You were gonna make me breakfast!" Tala stated as he lifted Kai up and carried him to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Kai thought he could get some rest. _I need to get away from him_. He walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch, and found the book he had lost some time ago. _There you are._ He started reading it. When he finally realised he had been reading for several hours, he stopped. Then he noticed another presence. And before he could even look up, he got jumped again.

_I need to teach him its wrong to jump me when I say no sex for a week. And why did I say a week?_ Tala hadn't pinned Kai down yet, but he did look like he was going to in a short time. "What are you doing?" Tala asked as sweet as he could, making this a scary situation. "I was going to read my book…?" Kai said hesitating. Tala smirked. He grabbed the book and help it up. "Give it back!" Kai shouted as he reached up to get it. _Why isn't he wearing a shirt?_

"Come on. I know what you really want." Tala whispered. _Yes… you, come on and fuck me._ "No you don't. Because if you did you would give me my book back." Kai snorted. Then Tala threw the book on the ground and held Kai down with ease. "I know that's not what you want." Tala said looking in his eyes. "Get off." Kai said. "Why?" Tala asked pressing harder onto Kai, receiving a hard look. "Lets forget this all. Your horny I know it." Tala looked into Kai's eyes. _Yes I am._ "No I am not." Kai defended. Tala smiled some more. "Then you won't mind if I do this." He kissed Kai passionately, taking the dominance he wanted. _Come on get off. I'm not gonna loose this_. Kai wanted to push Tala off, but he didn't budge. Tala grabbed one of Kai's hands and pushed it down his own body. _Mmmh yes._

Tala stopped kissing Kai's mouth and started to suck on his jawbone, and down to his neck. "uuuhn." Kai moaned. Tala skilfully opened Kai's shirt. Then he went down to kiss Kai's chest and nipple. Kai grabbed his shoulders. "That's right, hold on." Tala whispered as he kissed Kai's neck again and trailed wet kisses down his collarbone. _Come on do something_. "Tala…" Kai tried to push. _Ignore those hormones_. "…stop…" Kai muttered. Tala kissed the middle of Kai's throat. He let his hands touch Kai wherever he wanted. "Tala… stop…" Kai moaned again. _Show him who's boss._ Tala went down Kai's body and licked every curve, enjoying himself. Then he received something that felt like a soft kick in the gut. He looked up. Kai looked at him, as angry as he could. "Get me a nutcracker." Tala paled and jumped off Kai, leaving him alone on the couch. _Oh god I need a shower._ "We will have sex TODAY!" Tala stated. Kai got off the couch, scaring Tala.

_Idiot._ Kai walked to the bedroom to get a towel. He took off his shirt and walked to the bathroom. _Thinks he can jump me like that_. Inside the bathroom he took off the rest of his clothes. _But I won_. Kai smirked. He turned the shower on. _Finally, some rest_. He turned around every now and then, water pouring down his body. At least he had some time to calm down now. Tala jumping him and riding up against him didn't do him to good. And what he hated even more was why he was angry . He had forgotten why he didn't want Tala to get some for a week. _Dammit._

After some time he got out off the shower. He grabbed his towel and dried himself. _Wonder what he's doing now_. He opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. He bumped into Tala, almost dropping his towel. "You done? Then I can take a shower." The redhead said looking at him. Kai looked at his body. Tala had decided he didn't need to wear clothes inside 'his' house, so he was only holding a towel in one hand. _For Gods sake…_ "I…I'm done." Kai muttered. He wanted to walk, but Tala grabbed him from behind, putting one hand on his forehead. "You ok? You're heating up." Tala said faking a concerned face. "Very funny. You're a bad actor so drop that face." Kai said looking back. "I guess you would like a shower to cool down?" Tala whispered in his ear. "Down boy you're not getting any treats." Kai smiled.

"But you want to give me some treats don't you?" Tala smirked against his head. Kai dropped his smile. _Gotta move now._ "So I say… come take a shower with me." Tala said seductively. Kai turned and Tala released his grip. "Like I said… no." Kai told him. Tala looked at him, his eyes moving up and down his body. _God he's naked_. Kai felt his towel slide a little. _Must not molest…_ He grabbed it before it would fall on the floor. _Must not… molest… him_. Kai held his towel with one hand, not noticing Tala had dropped his. He looked up and was shocked when Tala had grabbed him by his hips. "Tala you…" But he was silenced when he was kissed. _Must… molest._ Kai tried to push him away with his free hand, but Tala held him tighter.

_Must… push him… away_. Kai broke the kiss roughly but that didn't stop Tala's assault. He started licking Kai's neck, embracing his lower back. "Get off." Kai demanded. _God I want you._ Kai also used his other hand to push against Tala's chest. And that pleased Tala even more, because Kai had dropped his towel. _Shit… pick it up pick it up!_ Kai tried to bend to the floor but Tala held him up. Suddenly Tala stopped licking Kai and lifted him by his chin so Kai had to look at him. "Lets shower together." He demanded. Then Kai had the most brilliant idea. "No I have to make dinner." He said not knowing the time. "And that's important." Tala stated. "Go make dinner." He demanded as he stepped inside the bathroom. _Thank God you have the concentration of a hamster._

Kai was busy in the kitchen. _What to eat?_ He decided to cook some potato's and meat. Tala came in to help setting plates on the table. Kai stirred the meat. Then he was grabbed from behind. _Not again_. "What do we eat?" Tala asked. "This." Kai said pointing at the food. "Jummy." Tala said and released him again. They ate their dinner slowly, both silent. _He seems to be a bottomless pit. _Kai looked at Tala who was eating with pleasure.

---------------for now… uhm… the last part of this chapter from Tala's pov and so his thoughts…. … so uhm… look I need that I'm running low on idea's-------------------------------

_Yay food_. Tala emptied his plate thankfully. _Aaw he's so sweat when he needs sex._ Kai looked at him. His nervous smile confirmed Tala's idea's. _So you don't want to have sex?_ Tala looked at his plate again. _Heh heh. I'm gonna make you beg for sex_. Tala grinned. Kai looked at him, and he paled. Tala stood up and removed the empty plates. Kai opened his book. _He pretends to read, just so maybe I will leave him alone. Jeah… like not._

Tala walked around Kai to leave the room. _Lets see now. It has to be here somewhere_. Tala looked for his hidden treasure. _Gotcha_. Tala sneaked back to the kitchen. Tala stood behind Kai's chair, making no sound. Kai closed his book. He signed. _Just like I thought_. Tala made a not of the rope he had hidden so well. (really, nobody looks under his/her bed so after a while you find al sorts of need stuff like I do) He grabbed Kai's wrists and tied them together and to the chair. Then he roughly turned it around. He dropped himself on Kai's legs, pinning him to the chair. Kai looked shocked. _Nahaha you're mine bitch_. "Get off!" Kai screamed. "No." Tala smiled as he took Kai's lips in a rough kiss.

Kai moaned into the kiss, and again when Tala trailed kisses down his throat and collarbone. Tala slid his hands under Kai's shirt, earning another moan. He was getting hard, and Kai was getting hard under him. Tala was riding against him and Kai moved with him. "Tala…" Kai moaned. "What is it?" Tala smirked against his neck. "Let me go." Kai demanded. "Don't tell me you don't want to fuck." Tala said seductively in his ear.

"uuunaa…" Kai moaned again. "Want me?" Tala purred in his ear. "nnn…" was his answer. "What? You need to speak up love." Tala kissed his neck again. "…yes." Kai whispered. "How bad?" Tala asked him, kissing his way around Kai's throat. "Really bad…" Kai said. Then Tala stood up. "Then you have only three day's to wait my love." Tala purred as he got up. "What?" Kai looked at him confused. Then Tala smiled. "You won't last three days. Kai said. Tala smirked. "Just like you." He released Kai from the chair. "We'll see." Kai stated as he stalked out of the room. _What?… shit… I can't let him win._

Me: well you gotta like this chapter. Correct me if I'm wrong. Just one maybe more chapters coming up, because I don't know if the boys will make the full week. -.o and I apologise it took so long I have been writing other fics as well to learn as fast as possible but I type 30 words a minute. (and I mean the word a.) but don't be angry this chapter is longer then any other so be happy.

Cactus: "Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis"

Me: shut up! Grabs cactus throws it out of window.

Cactus: "…"


	6. day 1: the new challenge

Tala is horny ,Kai is mad. No sex for a week. Will Tala survive? Rated m for mature stuff. I'm such a perv. But if you hate gay ppl, please bugger someone else because you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

(I borrowed an idea from 1 of my reviews. And I thought it was funny so I used it. She'll know who I mean, thank you.)

**NOTE!**

I have learned to much about yaoi in a short time and I need a break. No really I've read over 79 yaoi's from only 4 different anime. (yes I kept score.) Send me your thoughts.

Day 1: The new challenge

Tala woke up, happy. Because he knew Kai had given in. Though he wondered why they didn't have sex last night. _Doesn't matter. I am gonna screw him so hard the bed will break and cracks will appear in the walls._ He got out off bed and put on some pants. _Won't need a shirt._ Tala walked out of the room. _What if we won't do it on the bed?_

"Lets fuck." Tala had jumped Kai, who was trying to make breakfast. Kai looked questioned at him. "So you give up?" Kai asked. Tala thought for a second._ Shit that new thing, why did I have to be so stupid. I can't loose this._ "No I wanted to know if you were giving up." Tala stoop up, taking Kai with him. "n…no." Kai looked back at his breakfast.

After breakfast, Kai tried to read his book. _Idiot jumping me like that._ He looked for the last page he had read. _I can't loose this_. He found the last page. He read.

They kissed passionately, his hand running up her skirt, feeling the soft skin he had yearned for so long. He gently lay her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. "Oh Jack." She whispered. He kissed her jawbone and neck, while unbuttoning her shirt. He dropped it on the floor, while he kissed her chest and breast, licking her hard nipple. he slit his other hand under her panties and gently stroked her…

"Screw this book I'll burn you!" Kai threw it away. _Oh fucking God I want sex._ Kai got up to get himself another cold shower.

Meanwhile, Tala went to watch TV. He switched through some channels to find something nice to watch. _Maybe MTV?_

"I'll take you to the candy shop."

"I'll let you lick the lollypop."

"Oh yeah girl don't you stop."

"Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."

_Doesn't 50 ever wear a shirt?_ Tala zapped. Discovery Channel… this wouldn't turn him on. And then, a hot looking woman came in the picture. But like Tala would give a damn that she was hot. "And today in this episode, we are going to discuss how you can please your partner." And when she turned, the camera turned to two naked men who were sitting on a bed. "And because this is a special episode, we will discuss men." She smiled as she walked over to the bed.

He zapped to a second music station. _Aaah Eminem. No sex. Just nasty language and calling other stars like Britney Spears stupid_. Eminem was running down a street. Naked._ God… fuckin…_

Tala zapped again. _Hey… there was a new music station right… channel….. …_ Tala zapped a few more times.

"I'll take you to the candy shop."

"I'll let you lick the lollypop."

"Oh yeah girl don't you stop."

"Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."

"Fuck you 50 cent for being so hot and popular!" Tala threw his remote to the TV.

The rest of the day, neither spoke. They just did their stuff. Tala slept and drooled over the couch, and Kai got rid of his frustrations by cleaning.

That evening, Kai was sitting on the bed after he cleaned the bedroom. _I had to make this bet_. Tala mentally hung himself for it as he walked into the room. He dropped himself next to Kai, who fell in his arms by the sudden change. "You tired?" Tala asked him. "No." Kai whispered. Tala released him and stood up. "What ere you doing?" Kai wanted to know. "Getting ready for bed." Tala took his shirt off. Then he sat next to Kai again.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Kai suppressed a grin. "Sure." Tala leaned over, their lips touching briefly. Tala leaned back a little, but then pressed his lips against Kai's again. A few short kisses followed, then they didn't part anymore. They both parted their lips at the same time.

Kai threw his arms around Tala's neck, and Tala threw himself on top of Kai. Tala used his hands to unbutton Kai's shirt, never breaking the kiss. Kai sat up and Tala removed it. Then Tala pushed Kai on his back. Tala sucked his neck, receiving a moan. Then he kissed Kai's shoulder, slowly going down. He kissed his collarbone and went down to kiss his chest, taking a nipple and sucking it, making Kai gasp.

Tala kissed his stomach and removed his boxer. He grabbed Kai's dick, and without any delay he swallowed it and started sucking. "Unna… God." Kai moaned. Tala kept moving his head, making Kai moan louder. But before Kai had a release, he stopped. Kai whimpered at this. Tala moved back up. Kai told him to keep sucking but the answer was no.

They kissed again. Tala's hands roamed Kai's body, touching him wherever he could. Kai kept moaning into the touches. Tala removed his own boxer while kissing his neck. Tala pinned him down, making sure he couldn't move. Tala kissed his neck and shoulder while touching him in several places. "Tala… hurry up uuun." Kai moaned. Tala kissed him passionately. "As you wish." He whispered in his ear.

He moved himself, getting ready to thrust into him. But he decided to wait a little longer. "Tala…" Kai wined. Tala kept kissing his neck. "Tala… aaaah!" Kai moaned when Tala pushed into him with a lot of force. When he was completely inside he waited, remembering the good feeling he had to wait for so long. The he started thrusting, slowly at first, while Kai was moaning. Tala kept going this slow, until he released Kai. In return Kai tilted his head and arched his back, and Tala lost control. He started thrusting faster, while Kai was moaning louder with every thrust he made. Tala went as hard as he could, making Kai moan louder. He felt his release building. Kai had his arms around Tala's head and neck, almost screaming as he felt his release come for the second time. A few thrusts later, Tala had his release to, collapsing down on his lover.

He gave Kai a last kiss before asking again.

"Still mad?"

Me: I finished my story, but I think I will update it every now and then. Doing so should be fun. To be honest I never really liked the couple that much in the beginning, and the first chapters seem to be abit hasty. But I luv the couple so now another practise story will come up soon if you would like to read look under horror. (but not to soon I need to study!)

Thanks to:

Everyone who read this story.

Me for writing this story floats out of window remembers has no floating powers at al…

Special thanks to:

Everyone who wrote the yaoi's I read for my study.

The ones that corrected or recommended me to friends or whatever… XD thanks.

And everyone else who left a review, 'update soon' and 'I like it' means a lot to me.

…XD thanks.


	7. and again: the new challenge

No sex: the new challenge.

That morning Tala woke up feeling great. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around his still sleeping lover. Kai moved a little, unable to move away from his captor. Tala looked at the window. _It will be a rainy day_. He thought while looking at the time.

09.15 he read.

_Well, it would be pointless to wake Kai up now, since last night was so… busy. _Tala grinned some more. Kai moved again against Tala who blushed a slight red. _Damn I'm not fully awake or I'm horny again. _Tala smiled to those thoughts. _Then Kai will just have to be tired all day._

Tala hugged Kai closer, who opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning." Tala grinned. Kai looked at him rather stupid before closing his eyes again. Tala rolled on top of him making him open them again. "Not so fast." Tala claimed Kai's lips quickly. "Mrmnna." Kai said.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tala asked Kai seductively. "Kai smiled slightly before replying. "Sleep." He firmly told Tala. "But what about sex?" Tala pushed himself up against Kai. "Not now." Kai pushed slightly against Tala. "Why not? You wanted it really bad last night." Tala whined.

"So did you." Kai looked at him. "Yeah, but not as bad as you." Tala lied. Kai raised an eyebrow and Tala did the same. "I mean, you wouldn't last longer then a week." Tala stated making Kai lose his patience fast. "Needless to say you would last longer then me." Tala smiled and bowed his head to kiss Kai again.

"Excuse me?" Kai stopped him. "Do you really think so?" Kai said looking upset and angry. "I'm just telling you the truth." Tala looked into Kai's eyes. "You won't last a week, let alone longer then me." Tala smiled, getting ready to have more sex, not knowing how pissed Kai really was. "We will se about that!" Kai pushed him off and out the bed.

"?" Tala wondered. "I will show you I don't need sex more then you do." Kai put on some clothes and wanted to leave the room. "What do you mean?" Tala wanted to know. "No sex!" Kai retorted and left him.

---

I am back and bitchy as ever. No sex for as long as I want to! I hope you guy's love it! .


	8. Day 2: porn and groceries

Disclaimer: don't own…

Day 2: porn and groceries

I hope you will love it as I did. x. x

-------------------

Kai had left him alone on the floor. "Tssk." Tala said before getting back into the warm bed. "I take that challenge." Tala looked angry at the door. "I don't need sex." Tala said closing his eyes_. I don't need him_. He rolled on his side_. I will make him beg for me_. Tala grinned some more.

We… are going to have sex even before this day is over…He thought while getting up again. 

Meanwhile Kai wondered around in the kitchen. _What have I done?_ He grabbed something from the table, then put it back again. _I will jump him before this day is over. I'm so horny already_. He kneeled on the floor to grab something he had dropped. _God I want to fuck._

He stood up again. _No I shouldn't think like that. Maybe he's horny to_. Kai shook his head. _Then he would've been more careful with what he would say._ Kai grabbed some coffee. _He said that on purpose. _Kai frowned. _Well two can play that game. _He smiled to no one. _I'll make him beg for me…_

…

Before I start begging for him.

Kai half emptied his cup of coffee, throwing the leftovers away. _Stupid Tala… _Kai thought childishly. _I'm hungry..._ He opened the refrigerator. _Some cheese… milk… where did the juice go?_ Kai closed the refrigerator and walked to the table. _I want sex…_

Suddenly Kai got groped from behind. _Oh yes…_ Two strong arms took hold of him, touching his favourite spots. _No wait._ Tala seductively licked his neck. _Don't give in don't give in_. He got turned around by Tala who buried his head into Kai's neck. Tala slid one leg between Kai's and pushed hard against him. _Don't …_ But Kai did. He moaned very loud making Tala chuckle.

Tala kept groping Kai, and Kai kept moaning. He threw his arms around Tala's head as Tala kept kissing his neck. Tala embraced Kai's lower back and kissed him fiercely. Kai let out a deep moan. Tala lifted Kai up so he would sit on the table. Kai slid both of his legs around Tala's waist who moaned softly. Tala pushed some items who were laying in the way aside so he and Kai could have more room. He slid one hand under Kai's shirt touching his chest, using his other hand to keep hold of Kai's waist. Then Tala pushed hard against Kai who had to lay down on the table with his lover on top of him.

Tala started kissing Kai's neck again. Trailing wet kisses down Kai's neck Tala unbuttoned his shirt and licked his collarbone. Kai moaned into the feeling, pleasing Tala a lot. _Son of a…_ Kai pushed against Tala, who fell on the ground for the second time this day, leaving Kai on the table. "You…" Kai wanted to talk. "…are…" He heaved, breath going fast. "…an idiot…" He tried to catch his breath, before Tala would get up. Because if Tala would get up he wouldn't be to happy. "… and a cheater…." Kai pointed at Tala.

Kai got off the table and left, getting the hell away before Tala would either molest or kill him. He went to the living room_. I could read my book. I don't think Tala will kill me_. After a short search he found his book and started to read.

They kissed passionately, his hand running up her skirt, feeling the soft skin he had yearned for so long. He gently lay her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. "Oh Jack." She whispered. He kissed her jawbone and neck, while unbuttoning her shirt. He dropped it on the floor, while he kissed her chest and breast, licking her hard nipple. he slit his other hand under her panties and gently stroked her…

"I already read this part!" He skipped a few pages and started to read again. He kept reading for he didn't know how long when…

"_But Jack… what about your wife?" Celes looked into his eyes. "It's ok my love, she got crushed by that elephant. She is dead now." He looked at her with passion. "Then how about Timmy, your boyfriend?" She stopped him from kissing her. "He threw himself out of an airplane and got eaten by ferocious man-eating hamsters."_

_What the hell is that all about? Stupid romantic novel_. Kai closed his book and grabbed another one. _This one then_.

"_Master… please." His pleas fell on deaf mans ears as the other man slowly licked his collarbone while grabbing Haust's slender wrists and pinned them above his head. "Master…" The boy pleaded. He felt his masters length push against his tight, and he purred to the kiss he received. He needed his master so bad. He wanted him inside of him, he wanted to be taken, to serve his masters every need. "Master please… just … take me please…" The younger boy begged. _

His master smiled at him. "How can I say no when my servant asks so politely?" Gora released Haust's wrists, shoving almost completely on top of the boy. Haust opened his legs allowing his master the room he needed. Gora held his hardened member by the boy's entrance. Haust felt his master brush past him, his breath became even heavier and his eyes filled with more lust and…

"Never mind." Kai put that book away to. _God… I want sex… I need sex… where did Tala go?…_ Kai stood up. _I can't just give up already…_ He sat back down. He let himself fall on his back, legs spread in the air and arms behind his head. _But if we have sex now… I don't need to suffer…_

Kai made up his mind. He jumped up and looked for Tala. Said person was to be found in the perfect room for sex. The bedroom. Tala was laying on the bed. He had his eyes closed, body spread across the bed. He seemed to have taken a shower, his hair still wet and body damp, and only a boxer adored his body. _But not for long_. Kai smirked. "Tala?" Kai asked as sweat as he could.

Tala opened one eye to his lover. Kai wanted to talk but his words froze inside his throat. He had no idea how to ask for sex. Tala always just gave it. Or took it for that matter. He blushed red. Tala stood up and walked over to him, and Kai blushed even deeper, seeing that body move turned him on already.

"Give up?" Tala asked. Kai had no idea what to say so he just nodded. Tala smirked. "I told you you need it more then me." Tala grabbed Kai's slender body and hugged him close. _Don't get mad its all worth it._ Kai nodded again. "So… what do we do now?" Tala already lifted Kai up and carried him to the bed. "What do you want to do?" Kai seductively licked Tala's earlobe making him purr.

Tala laid him on the bed. He started kissing Kai's neck almost at once. Kai threw one arm around Tala's neck and held his muscular shoulder with the other. Tala touched him wherever he wanted and Kai started to moan. Then he abruptly sat up and pushed Tala on his back sitting on his chest. Kai could feel the redhead's hard member already, and he hadn't even started. _Smartass_. Kai thought as he decided Tala didn't need to wait to long. Kai kissed Tala's lips and went down to kiss his neck and collarbone. Tala used his hands to touch Kai in several places, making Kai moan into his touch. Kai went down, kissing Tala's chest then stomach and using his hands to take Tala's boxer down. Kai slowly kissed Tala's chest some more before going down on him.

Tala was now completely exposed to Kai who didn't wait any longer and swallowed Tala's dick almost completely. Tala moaned loud when Kai sucked him, going up and down as Tala's hands were now tangled in the messy bleu hair of his lover. Kai started to suck harder, taking in as much as he could. He went a little faster when Tala let out a growl of pleasure. Kai suddenly stopped and placed himself on top of Tala. He kissed him again while lowering himself onto Tala's to ready member.

Kai let out a hoarse groan, and Tala pushed his hips up so Kai had to take in more. Kai started to move almost at once. He went up slowly, only to push himself onto Tala roughly again, moaning loud. Tala sat up and licked his neck, Kai moaned even louder. Tala grabbed Kai's slim body while Kai embraced Tala and kept moving, the intense pleasure making him moan loud. Every time he went down he rocked Tala back a little. He needed everything so bad, he needed his release, but Tala didn't let him.

Tala pushed him on the bed while taking himself out of him and rolled on top of him, kissing him taking dominance. Kai gave into him. Without noticing he started to beg him, to plea for his lover, he needed Tala so bad he couldn't take much more of this.

But Tala didn't give in just jet. Kai had his legs around Tala's waist, feeling Tala's hard member push against his entrance. Tala kissed Kai's neck, biting down and causing Kai to jolt in pleasure. His breath loud and rapid. "Tala… please…" Kai moaned softly. Tala kissed the other side of Kai's neck, going down to kiss his collarbone. Suddenly Tala plunged deep into Kai who screamed of pleasure, letting Tala thrust into him. Tala moved his body slow, to slow. "T…Tala" Kai pushed him, but Tala didn't budge and just kept kissing his neck. Tala moved slowly for a few moments before he pushed himself deep into Kai and stopped. They looked into each others eyes, feeling the intense pleasure. Tala kissed his lover again as he pulled back almost completely before pounding into Kai again.

Tala kept going, taking Kai as hard as he could and Kai moaned with every thrust he made. "Talaaaah yes yes!" Kai moaned. "God…" Tala whispered as he kept going harder, giving his lover what he wanted. "Tala… uuunh … aaah!" Kai couldn't take much more as he came between himself and Tala. Tala felt that tight body become even tighter and he released into Kai.

Their breath heavy, Tala kissed Kai again, touching him, but Kai missed something. Something was wrong. He closed his eyes. and when he opened he saw al these words…

Kai took the book from his head and read.

Haust opened his legs allowing his master the room he needed. Gora held his hardened member by the boy's entrance. Haust felt his master brush past him, his breath became even heavier and his eyes filled with more lust. He screamed when his master roughly entered him, moaning, his master moved almost at once. "Oh yes." Haust whispered before moaning again, his master going faster when he wanted.

Kai threw the book away. "SREW YOU STUPID AUTHOR YOU NEED A NEW HOBBY GO FINISH THAT OTHER STORY OF ME AND TALA! WE MAYBE GET EATEN AT THE END BUT ATLEAST WE HAVE ROUGH STEAMY SEX IN THAT STORY!" Kai cursed me and laid back down.

-------------

its like… 2 in the morning… I feel so sleepy but I will post it I have no idea how this went I hope you can still read this… tell me what you think as always…

…

zzzzZZZZZZ

uhajk rgdghkhgriu7ct42& h6hh4 3r5h4 3215e4tyh jtrk

fjg lk

( 6 hours later…)

kdhfsjv oitrjhs lk htr4 4t 3h4rt $hgjHbd jhDduyewgje

Wakes up again…

like…wtf?… … oh wel…

--------------------

"Its still like… 3 o'clock?" Kai pushed himself off the couch. Did I sleep that long? He wondered getting himself something to eat. Where did Tala go? He wondered while eating some bread. He walked around the house on search for his older lover. When he entered the living room he saw Tala sleeping on the couch. Kai smiled and went to the bedroom to get a blanked. He went back and tucked Tala into it. He turned the TV off and left again.

I need to get some groceries. Kai grabbed his wallet and left for the supermarket.

(Time skip of exactly… 22 minutes and 3 no 4 no 6 minutes!…)

Lets see I need … milk. He grabbed some milk. And… juice… I'll take extra before Tala decides to take mine again… now what to eat… pizza. Nice and easy. And beans… while I'm here. Cheese, onions, bread, fruit… where did they put the fruit… Kai wondered around the store with his basket. Lets see… strawberries… and… cherries… with… oooh whip cream and chocolate and… ice cream… hmmmm ice cream. Tala… Tala and ice cream… I NEED TO GO HOME NOW! Kai paid for his stuff and went home while fantasising what he could do with ice cream.

(Time skip of exactly… 43 minutes and 22 no 23 seconds!…)

"I'm home!" Kai called out while entering. He put his bag on the floor and closed and locked the door. "DID YOU BRING ME ANYTHING!" Tala jumped him. Then he found Kai wasn't that interesting anymore and dug his head in the bag. Kai smiled. Concentration of a hamster.

Tala took care of the groceries while Kai watched. "Done." Tala smiled as he turned to him. Kai smiled back. I wonder how horny he really is. Kai looked at his lover who drunk from the juice. Then Kai got up and grabbed something that was supposed to lay on the bottom of the refrigerator. He didn't find it and realised he had to check their food stock before going to get something new. He walked back to the table. And all the time Tala was watching his every move.

"Don't do that." He suddenly demanded. Kai turned to him. "Don't do what?" He asked looking for an answer. "That… you move… when you walk you do something…" Tala explained to him. "This is how I walk." Kai snorted and left the kitchen. "Stop that!" Tala screamed walking after him. "This is how I walk!" Kai retorted. "But you're getting on my nerves!" Tala whined. "If I would try to get on your nerves I would do this." Kai unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, leaving a few so Tala didn't get to see anything.

"You're doing that on purpose." Tala growled. "Maybe I do!" Kai turned and left.

The rest of the day, nothing happened. After all, this challenge, as stupid and pointless as it may be, was carried on with a lot of pigheadedness…

Why?

Because I want to! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-----------

**Question!** About a few chapters ago I said I was gonna write a horror about Kai and Tala. But I wondered… is it ok that I tell about my story's or are only others allowed to do that? It may sound really stupid but if I can get kicked off I rather replace those chapters… which means a rewrite…


	9. Day 3: on with the challenge

Summary… uhm…. ?

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

_WAAAAAAAIIIIIT!_ This chapter is going to give some meaning to the word cheating. I did a rewrite of the last chapter and it could be less confusing if you read the last part of chapter 8. Only if you hadn't read that of course. Thank u. XD

Day 3: on with the challenge.

---------------------

Another morning like any other. Tala woke up before Kai did. He rolled on his side. _He's doing this on purpose. I just know it_. Tala frowned. _The way he moved, God he kept shaking his body, and he looked so sexy with that shirt unbuttoned._ Tala growled in utter annoyance. Then he smiled. _Turning me on huh? Two can play that game._ Tala pushed himself on top of Kai's chest and buried his head in his neck.

He pretended to sleep before Kai woke up. He tried to move but that didn't work. "Tala?" He gently grabbed Tala's shoulders and moved them. "Tala wake up… come on." He growled. Tala woke up. (Pretended to wake up that is) "Come on get off." Kai growled again. "Sure." Tala growled back as he got up, but not without brushing against Kai as much as he could. Kai gasped and moaned at this.

Tala smiled at that.

_I'll get you for this_. Kai growled to himself and also got up. _Oh but its gonna get much worse._ Tala grinned and instead of putting on clothes he dropped his boxer on the ground, showing his muscular backside. "What are you doing?" Kai wanted to know. Tala turned to Kai who stared at him. "I'm going to put on a clean boxer." Tala walked over to the closed, Kai following his moves. _Was he drooling?_ Tala opened the closet.

"Did you have to get naked here?" Kai asked never looking away. "Yes I had." Tala replied and got himself a new boxer. Kai made himself stop looking at Tala and also walked over to the closet for some clean clothes. Tala let his lover pass him. _I shouldn't look again or I'll jump him_. Kai thought painfully. He felt his body heating up. "Are you alright?" Tala grabbed him from behind, pushing Kai against the closet and against Kai as much as he could.

_Oh God I want him…_ Kai felt Tala push against him, not aware about his vile scheme. "I… I'm…" Kai stuttered as Tala's hands roamed his uncovered upper body. "Or is there something you need?" Tala whispered in Kai's ear while playing with a nipple. "You're cheating again…" Kai half moaned. "I just want to make sure you are alright." Tala pretended with a husky voice, pushing one hand inside Kai's boxer. _Yes… oh yes there…_ Kai turned red, his face flushed.

Tala kissed Kai's neck softly while stroking him. Kai moved to hit Tala but his lover held him down, making it difficult to hit him or even get away. _Think… think… this isn't fair… … … that's it…_ "T…Tala… does this mean you're giving up?" Kai said as calmly as he could. "What?" Tala stopped everything. "You thought I would give in, but you started…" Kai turned to his lover still flushed.

"I was… I mean I… you still…" Tala started but stopped again. "But…" Kai traced a finger down Tala's chest. "If you want sex you just have to say so." It was Kai's turn to take advantage. "So…?" Kai whispered moving one of his hands down Tala's body. Tala closed his eyes leaning into the touch. "Just say it." Kai whispered reaching up to kiss Tala. He was stopped. "No." Tala said as he grabbed his boxer he had dropped on the floor. "Not that easy." He said as he put it on and left the room. "But…" Kai whined.

He was still breathing rather heavy. _Son of a…_ He turned back to the closet he and Tala shared and he had an idea. The corners of Kai's mouth curled up. An evil idea. Kai smiled slightly looking down. A malevolence, wicked, mean, practically make-Tala-assault-him idea. Kai grinned, his head bowed down, the light in the room shadowing his face giving him a scary look. (Like in that one Final Fantasy game where the villain was about to kill more innocent people.)

Meanwhile…

_Shit what do I do now? I can't make him jump me, and if I jump him I loose. What do I have to do?_ Tala was walking up and down the living room. _What if he found out?_ Tala was getting freaky now. _What if he knew about my plan and will work that against me?_ Tala was getting paranoid now. _I must have sex_. He stated inwardly.

"OK!" Kai screamed making Tala jump around. His eyes now glued to Kai. He was wearing a black tank top with a small silver symbol on his chest, and black jeans with the same symbol on his butt. Tala just knew this since he loved that outfit. The outfit was a little tight just as he liked it and it made Kai look so not innocent and sooooooo fuckin sexy. "You…" Kai pointed making Tala gulp. Then he pointed at the couch. "Sit." He commanded. Tala raised an eyebrow. "But…" He began. "Sit!" Kai called out making Tala gulp again. He obeyed and sat down wondering where Kai had hidden his handcuffs and whip.

"What was that all about?" Kai started. _Does that mean no whip?_ Tala thought. "What?" He asked. "You jumping me like that?" Kai walked over to him. _His hips are moving that way again._ "If you want to win, you better not cheat." Kai pointed and Tala felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "Now you will go and put some clothes on, or you will sleep on the couch for as long as this little contest of ours takes." Kai was now pointing at the door.

"What if I sleep in the bed anyway?" Tala stood up, his face only an inch away from Kai's. "Then I will get me either some handcuffs or a nutcracker." Kai grinned having that evil look of him again. "You have handcuffs?" Tala had forgotten Kai's warning. "And I will use them if I have to." With that Kai turned around and left the room, Tala's eyes now glued to his butt. _No cheating? Then why are you shaking that ass so much? Well I can cheat to if I have to._ Tala smiled and left for the bedroom to put more clothes on.

------------

Naaaah rather short I'm sorry. I can't come up with more idea's so I broke this chapter into 2. the rest of the day next time. Sorry.

I wonder what exactly is an uke? I mean, is that the one spreading his legs for another or the one on the bottom or what. I was rereading my reviews and someone mentioned that word, and I keep seeing the word more and more.

And what is the opposite of innocent? I cant seem to get that. (English is not my main language)


	10. lets stop counting the days

Summary… And no not the last chapter! But as always lemon. The challenge comes to an end. Who will win? Hot (if I may say so) K/T lemon.

Disclaimer: if I would own beyblade, I would have drawn the 2nd series myself because the story was ok, but where did all the muscles go? They all had had to lose a lot of weight, and we see no skin hanging there. So for the rest… it kinda sucked.

And again sorry I broke this chapter in two but I had exams coming up again and I needed to get some work done. I hope this made it up to you.

----------------

Day 3: mission: impossible.

(Njahahahhaha what a stupid title what idiot thought of that one…. Ahahaha… … oh…right…… … … I did…)

After Tala was done putting on more clothing he came up with the most brilliant idea he had all week. To keep himself occupied so he wouldn't think about sex and Kai could jump him when he wanted.

Maybe I can get over my boredom by mankind's most beautiful creation… 

_Internet. _

Tala sat himself down in front of the computer and turned it on. _I want to read pointless stuff made up by people who have useless junk under their bed._ (A.N. I have useless junk under my bed…)

(Meanwhile…)

_Godddd he's hot._ (Guess who?) _Good thing I made him put some clothes on._ Kai turned on his back, the couch was so pleasantly warm. _Or else he would've walked in his boxer all day, even though I don't mind, its so much easier to take off._ _And its really hot._ Kai smiled.

_Normally he just walks around and every time he wants to fool around he jumps me and… … and… we have hot sex on that very same pot._ He put on arm over his head and sighed. _I want him to take me and… where is my book?_

Kai rolled himself on the floor and looked around for his book. _I could've sworn it was here. _After some time a really frustrated Kai pulled himself on the couch again. _I want sex… or my book… I'd rather have sex… but I want my book anyway… _

_I think I'll just watch some TV._ Kai grabbed the remote control and pressed on a few buttons. After some time he ended up on discovery channel and he was watching a program about grass.

Three whole minutes later he fell asleep.

(Back to Tala…)

After a couple of hours of pointless surfing on the net he got to a site that looked so dull it had to be a fan fiction site. Tala clicked a few times wandering about the site. _Hé beyblade!_ He clicked… C_haracter one? Kai… and the second… me… rating? I'll just take M… probably murder or something heh heh… … … oooooh romance._ Then he clicked go. A reeeaaally long list of story's came up. _Hmmm I'll take… huh?_

No sex!

By Flowing tears.

And no not the last chapter! But as always lemon. The challenge comes to an end. Who will win? Hot (if I may say so) K/T lemon. As always…

_Probably no sex involved… what's a lemon?_ Tala clicked a few times, accidentally skipping a few chapters. He started to read. He found the story rather stupid and dull. Until that is…

Kai closed the refrigerator and walked to the table. I want sex… 

_Suddenly Kai got groped from behind. Oh yes… Two strong arms took hold of him, touching his favourite spots. No wait. Tala seductively licked his neck. Don't give in don't give in. He got turned around by Tala who buried his head into Kai's neck. Tala slid one leg between Kai's and pushed hard against him. Don't … But Kai did. He moaned very loud making Tala chuckle. _

_Tala kept groping Kai, and Kai kept moaning. He threw his arms around Tala's head as Tala kept kissing his neck. Tala embraced Kai's lower back and kissed him fiercely. Kai let out a deep moan. Tala lifted Kai up so he would sit on the table. Kai slid both of his legs around Tala's waist who moaned softly. The redhead pushed some items who were laying in the way aside so he and Kai could have more room. He slid one hand under Kai's shirt touching his chest, using his other hand to keep hold of Kai's waist. Then Tala pushed hard against Kai who had to lay down on the table with his lover on top of him. _

_Tala started kissing Kai's neck again. Trailing wet kisses down Kai's neck Tala unbuttoned his shirt and licked his collarbone. Kai moaned into the feeling, pleasing Tala a lot._

"What the fuck…" Tala pushed the little X on the top of the internet site. "Sh… shit." He turned to computer off. _Stupid fangirls… God…_ He got from up his seat and left the room. _That was just low, even for that author…_ He went to the living room. _He wants sex… and I want it too. Now how do I make him beg for me?_

He stopped for a second and looked outside. Its already dark outside, I think Kai will be making dinner now. He walked slowly to the couch. He turned his back to it and never took his gaze from the window.

He finally sat on the couch when he realised his sweet lover was halfway under the small table, his ass sticking out. Tala started to breath rather loud unable to take his eyes away from it. "WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOING?" He asked after some time. He had startled Kai because his body jolted up and a loud bump followed by an ow filled the room. Kai got out of his hiding place and looked rather angry.

"I lost my book… AGAIN…" He stated. "I can't find it anymore… or the other one…" He looked under the table again. _God…_ Tala thought again. He stood up and walked to the kitchen for a snack. Kai watched him leave and since Tala didn't take him, he went back to the grand search of his book.

_What do I do now?_ Tala wondered around for food. _I want him… I need to have him and hé cookies. _Tala grabbed the jar from the table and opened it. He grabbed a cookie and brought it to his mouth. _Maybe if I just talk to Kai, he'll reconsider and we can make this a tie. Then neither of us would have to suffer because of the stupid hmmmm chocolate._ Tala bit down tasting his cookie.

…

(AN:While Tala fills his needs with eating cookies, lets see how Kai is doing…)

_God I need distraction. I want sex… I want my book too._ Kai's head fell on the table he was sitting on. _I'll just watch TV. Maybe that will take my attention for a minute. I mean… they don't show any sexy men this time of day_. Kai grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop."_

"_I'll let you lick the lollypop."_

"_Oh yeah girl don't you stop."_

"_Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."_

_ooooooooh…_ Kai drooled.

…

…

_hmmmmm cookies…_ Tala stood up and closed the now empty jar_. That demanded my attention for… 3 minutes._ Tala walked around the table. _Yes, I'll just talk with Kai and then we can have steamy hot sex._

" . " Tala said as he walked to the living room to talk to Kai. This was his lucky day for Kai was looking at the TV like a bleu haired zombie at the wonderful brainwashing machine… the TV. His body was enlightened by the small lamp on the table.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop."_

"_I'll let you lick the lollypop."_

"_Oh yeah girl don't you stop."_

"_Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."_

"Give it to me baby nice and slow,…" 

Tala's mouth opened but no words came out. There he sat, Kai. _Drooling over some black rapper huh? With tons and tons of money, and a really pretty car and… and … no shirt… _

Tala started to drool to. _What the hell are we doing? This has to stop._ "Kai…?" Tala started. He got no response. "Kai!" He screamed. But nothing_. Well then… take this._ Tala walked over to the small table Kai was sitting on and grabbed the remote. Kai didn't move an inch. Then Tala pushed the small red button and the screen went black. "… … uh… huh?" Kai woke from his trance.

"Now that I have your attention…" Tala was still holding the remote. Kai slowly turned his head towards him, and a cold shiver crawled up Tala's spine. "Give me that." Kai's voice was soft, like a whisper. "We… we uh… need to…… talk" Tala felt like the room temperature dropped a few degrees. "About what!" Kai snapped, angry because Tala had taken the moving picture of a half naked muscular black man away. "A… about our little… confrontation…?" Kai's eye twitched.

"You give up?" He whispered. "Well no but…" Tala stopped at the sight of horror he saw in front of him. Kai's eye twitched again and he had gotten up. Although almost a head smaller then Tala, he looked very intimidating. "Then… give me… the remote." Kai threatened. "But I…" Tala paled. "NOW!" Kai roared and almost ripped Tala's arm of while taking the remote. Tala lay there with his damn right pissed off lover on top of him. Kai turned it to the TV, but the 50 cent video was already over. Kai turned it off again.

Tala swallowed.

Kai turned his head down towards Tala.

He swallowed again.

"If you don't have a good reason why we need to talk." Kai started while reaching over the small table. He grabbed a silvery object. "I am going to…" Kai took hold of the iron thing and pulled it off the table. "…castrate you right here, right now." Kai looked sinister as he held the nut cracker in his hand.

Tala thought for a second. _If I give up now, I'll lose my pride. And that sucks. If I don't give up now, I'll lose my balls, and that sucks to…_

_What do I do?_

Kai raised the nutcracker higher. _Fuck this… no… fuck him._ Tala sat up and locked his lips with Kai's. His lover dropped his weapon in surprise and immediately started kissing back. Tala stood up taking him with him. Tala took Kai's shirt off and did the same with his own. Both shirts now lay on the floor to be left forgotten.

Tala kissed Kai again who threw his arms around him. With one hand Tala held Kai's waist and with the other he tried to take his pants off, though the damn thing didn't budge. Kai chuckled against Tala's lips and with one simple movement he removed it leaving him in his boxer. Tala snorted at that but that was soon forgotten when Tala pushed Kai's shoulders onto the couch and started to lick Kai's neck.

The dim light on the table illuminated them, casting a red glow on their bodies. They were both pale, almost white, though neither cared that much. Tala kissed Kai again, sliding Kai's boxers off, showing his already straightening length. Tala sat up a little better to cast a look at his lovers body. Then he removed whatever bothersome clothing was left on himself.

He bent down to kiss Kai's neck again, the blunette moaned at the forgotten feeling. Suddenly Tala had a sinister idea. Just to have more fun. He quickly coated two fingers with his saliva and brought them down Kai's body. "What are you doing?" Kai asked getting very impatient. "Having some fun." Tala simply replied and entered his love's body with both fingers. Kai moaned at this, the redhead started to move his fingers at once, holding Kai's hips down who so desperately wanted to push against his to slow moving fingers. "Tala…uhn." Kai moaned a little louder, one hand in the red hair of his lover, the other on his strong shoulder. Teeth, lips and a tongue kept moving over Kai's neck and collarbones, his fingers never stopping the slow movements.

"I…" Kai arched his back when Tala started to move his hand faster. Little by little, Tala moved his head down his loves body, kissing and biting where ever he could, never stopping his hand from moving. What seemed like forever for the younger one, Tala took his other hand from Kai's hips and used it to stroke his erection, again to slowly. "T… Tala…" Kai begged looking down at him. Tala smiled and decided to swallow his love whole, who moaned very loud and tried to buckle his hips, but Tala didn't let him. His hand never stopped the thrusting movements as he sucked Kai, who shivered every time it went in and also when Tala withdrew him almost completely. After just a short while Kai started to shiver even more, giving Tala the intension to suck harder. Kai gave a sharp cry, as he gave in to his release. Tala withdrew his fingers and moved back up his lover. "You taste good dear." He chuckled and kissed him, letting him taste some.

The kiss was deep, Kai's breath evened after some time and he sat up, pushing Tala down who had to wait so long. Tala sat with Kai between his legs who never broke the kiss, his hands travelling over his body. As payback Kai moved slowly, his lover whimpering and demanding him to go faster. Kai didn't of course. The bleunette kissed Tala's collarbone, going down to kiss his left nipple, Tala responded rather vocal to it. Kai swiftly grabbed Tala's manhood, who arched his back and gave a cry of ecstasy, Kai's hand left him again, leaving a soft touch as he did. His mouth moving to his other nipple, gently biting it. Tala moaned again as Kai's skilful mouth went down to kiss his stomach.

After Kai found his lover had been teased enough he softly kissed his erection, biting it and running his tongue over the member. Tala gasped when Kai finally took him in his mouth, sucking almost at once. He rested his hands on Tala's hips, his lovers hands in his hair pushing his head down making him take in more. Tala kept giving guttural sounds of pleasure. It didn't take to long, Tala came giving his own cry of delight. Kai moved back up again and kissed his lover who immediately pushed him down on the couch. Kai realised Tala was still hard and wanting. Kai slid one leg over Tala's hip, who grabbed it and held it up rather far, Kai's other leg forced to bent up more as well. They kept kissing like mad, when Kai suddenly gave a loud muffled cry when his love penetrated him, pushing himself as deeply as he could.

Tala didn't move, his hands taking a good hold of his loved one, who held his hands on his shoulders. "Move… please move." Kai begged, Tala smiled again and withdrew himself, pounding back in as Kai gave a loud cry. After a few thrusts they both had a rhythm going, Tala started to move harder making Kai moan louder with every thrust he made. Tala gave him a kiss, his cries now muffled his lips. Kai's body was tight, and became even tighter when he came for the second time. The redhead then gave into his own body, spilling his seed into his lover.

Tala kissed his lover some more before pulling out, both exhausted from their exercise. They kept still on the couch, Tala threw one hand around Kai's waist and kissed his cheek. After some time Tala moved. "What about dinner?" He asked, Kai raised his eyebrows, though he didn't see it. "There's a pizza in the freezer." Kai said, his lover already in the kitchen.

He smiled a little, happy he didn't castrated his love.

-----------

**I don't know when my next update will be. I want to study. I am going to a graphic school and I am now officially a graphic visualise… student thingy. I need to do studies for the anatomy of animals and I probably need to study for yaoi love to. So its going to take a while before I will update, so don't check every week. (like I used to do)**

**Also I have a new job and its during my summer vacation. Don't worry I will keep updating this fic, it will just take more time.**

**Buh-bye and I'll keep you posted.**


	11. lemon!

No sex.

**_I am back and just as stupid as I was when I started this story!_ I updated because I really felt like I had to, you know that feeling when you need to go… you know… go… **

**Well… that took me toooooo long. … Still want to learn to write good lemons so next few chappies probably lemons. I had a really good idea why they wouldn't have sex… …but … I forgot. **

**Anyway I had a major writer's block for this story so I'm actually glad I could update again. **

QUICK UPDATE!

-----------------------------

lemon!

_Life is good. Snow falls every night, choking the world with its mighty white blanked. It had been some time since the challenge. But just a few minutes after the end, a horrible thing had happened. So evil, so vile, something that is so annoying whenever it happens to you._

(Sorry took me weeks to come up with a nice beginning XD. Enjoy.)

"Give me more ice cream." Tala whined after he finished his second bowl. "You had enough, drink some cold water if it still hurts." Was the reply he got. "But it really hurts." The redhead complained. "Well I told you to wait before eating that pizza, but did you listen?" The bleunette and gave him another bowl of ice cream, the redhead would get it no matter what anyway.

Some time seemed to pass as the ice cream was devoured without mercy. "I did wait." Was suddenly spoken. Two red eyes moved to him. "You waited for twenty seconds." Nothing was said for a while. Kai stood up and went to the kitchen with the two empty bowls. "But I did wait." Finally came his way.

_Why do I keep him?_ Red eyes looked through the kitchen for nothing special. _Oh yeah… he's sweet._ Kai smiled, and just before his smile had ended a scream emitted from the living room.

"You shouldn't eat so fast!" He screamed at Tala who entered the kitchen. The redhead was holding his forehead and his face grimaced in pain. "My head hurts." Tala whined as he took his seat on a chair.

"I think I have a brain freeze." He moaned dropping his head on the table. "You need to have a brain to have a brain freeze." Kai told him before knowing he had said that. A cold shudder crawled up his spine as hot breath flowed over his neck. He wanted to get away, but two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist, enabling al escape plans. "What did you say?" Was spoken like a threat as hot breath now flowed around the bleunette's left ear.

Now he knew he had to think fast. He had to outsmart his lover. "Want to have sex?" _He is never going to believe this_. "I thought you said something like that." Was said as he was released and footsteps left the room. _Well… he's still sweet._ Kai thought as he sweat dropped.

_And when did he learn to move so fast?_

After some time, dishes were done and other stuff was cleaned. Moving to the bedroom, Kai decided to make a quick stop by the door of the living room. "I'll be taking a shower, got nothing more to do." Bleu eyes moved to the door. "How about we have sex, I'm bored." Kai turned his head and seemed to sweat drop. "Having sex out of boredom sounds so lame. Its not really a turn on." He moved on, not seeing the grin on his lovers face. _Dammit. _The redhead inwardly cursed.

It was very cold in the bedroom, seeing why, Kai growled at Tala for opening the window. A small crack wasn't to bad, but throwing it open so that a 400 pound burglar could get in, now that could be considered stupid. After closing the window red eyes moved to the floor where a nice pile of snow covered the carpet. "… grr…" Kai said as he got himself a towel and walked back to the window.

"I hate hip hop!" Tala screamed throwing his remote to the defenceless TV once again. He closed his eyes to think of a good excuse to get sex. _Pin him down and make him? No tried that this morning. Tell him we're meant to do it? Good start but why? Tell him God wants us to do it. Wait we don't believe in God._ _Where did he put that book? _A long silence, followed by the sounds of water falling on tiles. Then, as if out of nowhere, just like all vile schemes are made, Tala though of a great excuse. _I… swatted a fly and… felt so deeply sorry so I need to get my mind off it. I am brilliant!_

Water was now pouring down his body, heating the skin, changing the pale colour to a fine red. Kai smiled to nothing, the thoughts left his mind. His mind dwelled in the emptiness of the steam, floating away to who knows where. What he didn't notice was that someone (duh guess who?) entered the bathroom without a noise. Kai was standing with his back to the door that was being opened soundless, silent footsteps walked in and the transparent doors were closed again.

Kai turned around, the figure in front of him grabbed him by his wrists, pinning them above his head. "What…?" He said, not knowing what to do. He was silenced when Tala claimed his lips, never taking his hands of the smaller ones wrists. Sealed lips were parted as Tala moved one hand down the Kai's arms, to rest it on his face for a second. The bleunette slid one leg over his lover's hip, earning a moan as he did so. Kai smiled to himself as Tala's hand travelled down his body, caressing his chest. "Uuhn… Tala…" Kai softly moaned when his lover touched a sweet spot on his neck. After a few kisses Tala moved back up and kissed Kai on the lips again, who gladly returned it.

Standing on both feet again Kai pushed Tala against the cold tiles this time. Using his hands to keep his lover against the wall, Kai kissed his way around Tala's neck. In the mean time the redhead shuddered, the cold tiles annoying him even before he hit them.

The bluenette took his time, one of his hands resting on his lovers hip, the other on his stomach. His lover allowed him his game, the redhead loved it when his lover took over. He needed to figure out a way to make him do that more. Tala smiled to that thought. One of Kai's hands was holding his hard erection, something that felt lukewarm to his hot skin brushed slowly over the tip.

With one hand impatiently pushing against the back of his head the bleunette opened his mouth, using his tongue to lick his lover's hard member before taking him whole. Tala let out a deep moan, he kept his hand in his love's bleu hair while he pushed the other one against the wall for support. "Uunh… yes…" He moaned as his lover picked up his pace. After a short while Tala found it was enough, he pulled away from his lover who made a sound of disapproval. "I'm not done yet." He protested as his lover bend down and kissed the bluenette while pulling him up.

The bleunette put both legs around his lovers waist, he moaned when he felt the redhead brush against him. To support his lover Tala held one arm under Kai's ass and the other around his lower back. He turned around and pushed the younger one against the wall for sustain. One of his hands now free the redhead used it to touch Kai's wet body, slowly lowering his hand to stroke his love's erection. "Tala…" Kai moaned, bleu eyes looked deep into his own. Smiling, the redhead didn't stop touching his lover. He moved his head to kiss him, just to shut him up. "Stop teasing…me…" Kai moaned, one of his hands reaching down to stop his love's teases. "No." Was the answer he received. As a response Kai opened his mouth and bit his lower lip, Tala groaning in annoyance. But he smiled and bit back, his lover parting his lips.

The redhead had stopped his teasing, his other hand also holding his light lover up by his ass. "Take me…" Kai demanded with a husky voice. "With pleasure." His love replied as he lifted his lover in the right direction. The bleunette arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream when he was slowly penetrated. "Aaah damn." Tala moaned when he was sheathed, seeing his love's ecstasy. Then he moved. Slow at first, going faster when he got comfortable, making his lover moan with every thrust he made. He heard Kai moan louder as he picked up his pace. They kept going like this, their bodies hot from the water pouring down.

Slowly, Tala felt his own passion build as he kept rocking is a pace that made it easy to hold his ever so light love. Without his notice, just as always, sounds were slowly dying to the background. After a while he could only hear his own breath, accelerating as he went on and his lover's moans, begging him not to stop. The passion became worse, a wonderful feeling he wished would never end. But when it did, his orgasm was like a release, one he had needed.

Slowly, sounds returned to normal. He smiled when his lover was practically glued to him. with a big smile on his face the redhead pulled the youngster from the wall, who didn't loosen his grip on the older one. Careful, Tala carried his love out of the shower, planting him on the tiles. With a sweep his lover grabbed the towel before he could, sticking his tongue out for a moment.

They both left the shower, drying each other with the soft towel. Tala dragged his favourite lover (And only, I'm not going to make this a drama… or maybe I will…) to the bedroom and threw him on the bed landing on top of him. After a short while of wrestling they lay there.

"Now I was wondering…" Kai started after some silence. Bleu eyes turned to him in anticipation. "…why did you want to have sex so badly? We do it so many times I'm starting to feel like a bunny, not like a phoenix." Tala moved his head a little to the side.

It al came back to him, his plotting, his vile scheming. "I swatted a fly and felt sorry so I fucked you to get my mind of it." Kai lifted his head off Tala's chest and looked at him with a face of disbelief. But instead of saying something he just smiled and laid his head back down.

"I hadn't heard that one before."

-----------------------

I am so sorry for not saying thanks to the ppl who explained to me about the uke and seme. So thanks. XD.

Tell me what you think and be honest… and nice. Hahaha!


	12. The end

Uhm… fuck the rewrite, I have better things to attend to…

**BUT… I did start on a rewrite, and during this chapter you will find parts of chapter one. Chapter one is the flashback to the snowball fight, the reason of no sex. **

Please enjoy, and read the notes at the end please.

-----------------------------

**The end**

"Crap what time is it?" With the swift speed of a feline Kai jumped out of the large bed, gracefully dropping on the floor and desperately looking for a clock. Tala, who thought the end of the world was coming, did an overreacted move towards the alarm clock.

"Its 14.52!" He called also jumping out of bed. "Oh… I though… ok." Kai replied, climbing back into the bed. "You annoy me sometimes."

Crawling back into the bed as well Tala felt his body heat up under the covers. Shifting on his back he relaxed once again. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling outside, a downpour at first, but as time went on the shower became a soft tickling against the window. This was bliss. A few moments later the mattress bend away from him and an arm was wrapped around his chest. The blunette laid his head on the muscular shoulder and dozed off, leaving Tala alone with his thoughts.

Ok _this_ is bliss.

Pure bliss… until a loud noise could be heard coming from the front door. With a stat the older male sat up pushing his love away. Another noise, a high screech and laughing followed each other soon after.

"Don't tell me…" He started but the smaller male was long gone, fully clothed he ran out of the bedroom to the front door to open it for company. It was silent for a while before more screeching and laughter could be heard.

Keeping still for as long as he could Tala remained silent. He kind of liked Kai's friends, he really truly did… sort of. Maybe, if he stayed very quiet, nobody would notice his presence, think that he was dead and leave him alone.

"Where is Tala?" A muffled question, easily heard by the wolf's ears. It was a test, it had to be. Right now, at this very moment Kai's loyalty towards him was put to the test.

"TALA! Get your ass in here NOW!!"

Not as loyal as he was supposed to be.

"Tala! Looking good!" A young and handsome blond smiled when the redhead stepped through the door. Four young males had gathered around his lover. The blonde was the first to greet him, followed by strange stares and cheerful smiles. Silence fell between the small group.

Kai, who was the last to turn to his love groaned softly. His facial expression switching between anger, shock and jealousy. Tension could be felt in the closing space between them, Tala making himself a little bigger then he already was. Standing just an inch away from his taller lover, Kai leaned a little closer to him, just close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Tala… sweety… put some clothes on." He whispered before turning away. Feeling a little blush of embarrassment creep over his cheeks the redhead slowly turned around and walked back into their bedroom.

Whoops?

---------------

"What happened last time during our snowball fight?"

"Yeah, you guys disappeared and never came back."

"Don't ask…"

---------------Flashback to chapter one…

The day had been a day to remember. This story began in the middle of winter, somewhere in Japan. Kai, currently 19 lived in an apartment with his childhood love Tala, who is currently 21. Christmas was gone, and the New Year had started, but before their leave on January 2nd, Max had successfully organized a snowball fight.

Teams were picked easily, but when everyone started to attack each other chaos had erupted, together with laughter and ice in people's pants. After a rampage of twenty minutes, needles to say, Tala was victor over most of them. But Kai, who had not gone down during the fight and had instead challenged the already dominant male.

More will be said during the following…

Because that night Tala and his lover were alone once again, and the wolf wanted to celebrate his victory.

"Come on, you have to admit that was fun." He purred crawling onto the same sofa Kai had been sitting on. "I had a blast." Sarcasm…

An awkward silence started, displeasing the redhead. Kai never got mad at him, so it took him a moment to realise the sarcastic tone in Kai´s voice. He blinked once before moving closer to the angry beast who gave him an even darker glare. The bluenette had his arms crossed and was sitting partially on his legs, so he couldn't be too angry with him.

"What's wrong? Its not like I buried you in the snow and pushed ice down your pants, pushed you in the water and tied you to a tree for an hour."

Again the awkward silence, filled with a burning glare sprouting from Kai.

"I did that to Max… right?"

The glaring stopped coming his way and Kai stood up swiftly, walking out of the room in total silence. Tala was left on the couch in a puzzled state. Digging deep into his memory he tried to review the day. He had sex whit his love this morning, like they do almost every time. They were caught in the shower by Ray, and the cat had disappeared when Tala was on the kill, a hysterically laughing Kai no longer in the mood.

The rest of the day was rather vague, like all days. He did remember shoving someone three feet under the snow. And shoving ice down someone's pants and shirt. And how he had tied someone to a tree, laughing manically as he did so.

And he did so to Kai…

---------------End flashback

"Oh my… that was…" More laughter had started, even the blunette, who had been furious when it happened laughed with them.

Some time followed, memories pulled out of the closet, as well as the skeletons with it.

"You know that pair of handcuffs used to keep in the drawer?" He whispered, Tala slowly nodding. "If you go look for those cuffs now, you can tie me down tonight." He purred against his love's neck. Or at least he thought so, for his lover was gone. "That should give us a few hours, since I hid those things where he would never look."

"Won't he get revenge?" The blond asked actually getting nervous for his friend. "No, for I have the power." Kai smiled and sat down onto the floor next to the small table. "Power of what?" Tyson wanted to know.

"Power of keeping my legs together." Was the answer he received.

Hours of laughter and memories passed on, the sun long gone when the Bladebreakers found it was time to leave.

"I see you when I see you; I'm going back to America for a few months." The blonde hugged his blue haired friend. "You two be good now." Tyson was the second to say goodbye, followed by Ray and the short whizzkid. Their goodbye lasted for another half-hour, more memories and laughter were the conversation fillers.

Closing the door after his last comrade, a cheeky blunette turned with a devious grin plastered on his face.

Stepping through the bedroom door he sighed at the sight of his love long and well under the covers. Closing the door Kai placed his hands on his hips, but not in a sissy kind of way, he looked really cool as he did so. Inhaling deeply he stepped forward, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. His pants soon followed. As Kai undressed he was being watched by Tala.

"Well… I think I behaved well today." Crossing his arms behind his head the redhead groaned softly.

"Oh you were."

"Were I not?"

"You tried to throw them out…"

"Point being…?"

"You showed up naked…"

"Ray didn't complain."

"Because he likes you, and I want to keep you to myself." He smiled one of his handsome smiles and dropped his boxers on the floor.

Climbing onto the bed Kai sat on his lover's lap and unbuttoned his shirt. As he ended with the last button he opened the shirt showing his love's chest. Leaning down they locked their lips together, beginning their foreplay. Within moments their kiss deepened, tongues now twisting for dominance. Tala had been stroking his loves back for a while now, slowly going down to rub Kai's ass.

"Wait… I want to try something." Kai stopped the older male from taking control, something he would usually do. The blunette was able to put his best puppy eyes, and still remained certain.

"Is that why you wanted these?"

Just like that, a pair of handcuffs were dangling in front of his pretty face. The younger male smiled and grabbed the piece of iron, showing he would be the one in control tonight. Putting his hands above his head, allowing the other to tie his wrists to the headboard.

"What are you going to do?" Locking lips neither spoke again, even after the hasty kiss the redhead laid back and relaxed, it could only be good. Kai had broken the kiss a little sooner then he would have liked, licking his love's chin before moving away.

Kissing along the jawline, moving to the neck to nibble at a sensitive spot. Tala didn't enjoy being kissed there as much as Kai did, who would surrender completely by the right touch on the right spot, but the soft lips moving down his neck and throat, he was rather displeased when the younger one moved his lips down to his chest. Moving his lips along hard abs, feeling the muscles twitch by his every touch he also became a little nervous, there could be a chanse his lover would not enjoy what he was about to do.

Therefore, he had to please his love a little bit first. Kissing the soft flesh just above Tala's bellybutton, Kai pushed two fingers of each hand under the rim of his love's boxers. A hard lump had formed beneath it, pleasing him each time he got it to himself again. He licked the hard shaft first, unable to decide what he would do to Tala first. Wrapping his fingertips around the base he kissed the head, getting small moans and deep breaths from his lover. Tala groaned when he was swallowed, the younger male milking him from his fluids. An amazing feeling, no matter how many times Kai would do this to him it always felt good, was good, and if it were up to him it always would be like this. Their love was all that mattered, all that would keep them together. And the ways he would repay Kai for his services as acts of love.

He rewarded his lover with his longest man yet, something he couldn't keep down no matter how hard he would try. This was pleasure as his love sucked him dry, used him in any way he desired. Yes, tonight would be Kai's night, now Kai was allowed to do whatever he wanted, and he would not be stopped by his love in any way. The youngster didn't want to be stopped and he hummed, sending vibrations through the throbbing member. This was his bliss, he was being pleased by his lover as well, who trusted him and loved him to no worlds end. Tala's body shocked beyond his control. It was a sign he was nearing his end, and he also knew it was the moment Kai stopped using him.

"What are you doing?" Tala was getting impatient, no reasons to blame him. "I am… reaching for the lube." Pulling his arm back with a small jar in his left hand Kai gave his love a short kiss on the lips. He made it very clear he wanted to use it, like he did sometimes. Since Kai was the uke he had no right to complain, his love was wonderful in any way.

"I know that look, but I am going to do something different today. And there is nothing you can do against it." Finishing his short speech the younger male kissed the male below him, assuring him not to worry. Slowly kissing his way down once more Kai stopped between Tala's legs. The redhead separated his legs so he had more room to move.

With two icy fingers the blunette rubbed the hard shaft, distracting Tala as he opened the small jar with his free hand. Having done it a hundred times before it opened with a simple twist of the lid. Soaking two fingers with the lube Kai did his best not to spill. Wrapping his hand around the throbbing member he stroked the shaft in a slow pace. His lover moaning with every stroke.

A short jolt shot through the redhead when untouched places were touched for the first time. He fought not to groan or complain, he had no reasons too as Kai slowly circled the untouched entrance. Digging into his memory Kai did his best to remember how Tala had prepared him the first night they went to bed together. That night had been one to remember, and so would this night be too.

As Kai moved one hand over his love's hard length, he pushed one digit in in time with his stroking, slow and careful. The wolf groaned, more to himself then to Kai, the feeling of something pushing inside of him being overruled by the wonderful strokes of Kai's cold fingers.

He barely noticed another digit pushing in, feeling less pain then he first thought he would. The blunette smiled and stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of the throbbing shaft. Tala moaned again, his breath hitching when Kai swallowed his length, pleasing him more. The younger male had a little bit of trouble finding the right spot, the little protrusion that sometimes made himself scream with pleasure when Tala would touch it, no matter how he touched it, a wonderful feeling that throbbed throughout his body.

The older male tensed suddenly when Kai did hit the right spot, stopping whatever he did, glancing eagerly at his lover. Their gazes met for just a moment, for the first time Tala being the one to look away, laying his head back down on the pillow leaving Kai to continue with what he was doing.

A small sigh of relief and Kai did return with his administrations. Just then he realised just how very close his lover was getting. If it were not for the shaft in his mouth he would have smiled. Tala groaned again, his breath equal to the stroking inside of him. The heat was intensifying, becoming unbearable because his lover took his time. Even so he dared not to comment about it, afraid his love would stop.

Kai, eager to touch the sweetspot again was rewarded with another deep moan when he did touch it, and he would not lose it either. He pulled his head back, letting the length slide out of his mouth. He merely stroked it with his hand in time with his stroking of the right spot. When he heard one final moan he couldn't resist the urge and swallowed Tala again, milking him as he had his climax.

The redhead, breathing his lust away kept his position as Kai himself crawled up to lie next to him. They both remained silent, Kai becoming eager at the results, and Tala trying to catch his breath. They remained like this for several minutes, until the older male was ready to speak again.

"We should try new things more often…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed… but… what about me?" Bending forward they kissed, enjoying the moment of being together. Tala was right; they had to do more strange stuff, just for the sake of a good laugh or an amazing fuck. After their kiss slowly crumbled away Tala spoke again.

"My turn now"

"Good to hear."

"Untie me then…"

"Where are the keys?"

"What?!"

The end… sort of…

-----------------------------

Another lemon for my lovely readers, and the end of this story. And guess what? A new story is coming up. It will be almost exactly like No Sex… that's why I called it Still no sex…

Lame…

Really… really lame name…

Still no sex… oh well… I will give you the summary…

A year has passed since No sex was written, and our beloved couple is still together. Spicing up their sex life with food and handcuffs, making love in the most strangest of fashions. Omg with a storyline this time.


End file.
